


By the Firelight

by WinterAsh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Smut, anal sexage, everyoneishuman, humancas, humangabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of the OTP christmas challenge - sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea</p><p>It started out that way but I turned it into sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Firelight

Gabriel had his feet tucked under him as he heard the patio door slide shut, followed by the jingling of collars and padded feet. He had just enough time to lift his arms up above his head to save his hot chocolate before his lap was full of a gorgeous, black Belgian Shepherd.

“Hey Princess, how’s it outside? Had a good time?” He cooed, wrapping the arm holding the cocoa around the dog's neck as he gave her a kiss on the nose.

Sam padded in with a little Corgi on his heels, the dog wagging his tail happily as Sam sat down with his tea. Soon, both dogs were snuggled up on the couch, Sam gently petting the Corgi’s head.

“Tempest, you traitor.” Sam joked, poking his dog on her butt. “He calls you princess and you become his, do you?”

“Hey, you stole Thorgi! I get your dog in exchange!” Gabriel shot back, giggling as Sam frowned and replied, “You called him dog! It’s only natural that he’d prefer someone who calls him by his name.”

The two continued the snark at each other, eventually turning into shoulder shoves and giggle-fits that had the dogs clearing the couch, opting to curl up in front of the roaring fireplace.

The room was awash in a soft glow, the twinkling Christmas lights and flickering fire created an air of romance. An air that wasn’t lost on Sam, but Gabriel was nearly oblivious to it. They eventually settled down; Gabriel had wandered over into the kitchen to grab a candy cane, which he stuck in his hot chocolate and slowly stirred, occasionally taking it out to suck on it.

Sam groaned under his breath, rubbing the heel of his palm into his crotch. This was supposed to be a romantic evening, not cheapened by his hormones. At least, not yet anyway.

“Something bugging you, Sammich?” 

Sam quickly looked over to see Gabriel cocking a brow and smiling mischievously as he drags the candy cane out between his lips slowly. “Gabe, you’re killing me. I’m trying to be romantic!”

“This is romantic enough, Sammy.” Gabriel chirps, sliding across the couch before swinging his leg over Sam’s lap and settling down. “We have work tomorrow, let’s enjoy our night, shall we?”

Sam rubbed Gabriel’s back with his free hand before gently tapping his side, a sign that meant get off. Gabriel pouted but slid gracefully off his lap, nursing his cocoa between his hands and pouting.

“Sorry, my phone is vibrating.”

“Here I thought you put in a vibrator without telling me.” Gabriel grinned up at Sam, laughing as he rolled his eyes and struggled to pull the phone out of his pocket.

“Hello?”

Gabriel hummed as he sipped at his hot chocolate, his eyes sliding over to the obvious bulge in Sam’s pants.

“What was that, Cas? Sure, sure. We’re free tomorrow evening for you, don’t worry. Yes, we’ll help you on Saturday too. Where’s Dean? Late nights again? Everything okay?”

Gabriel was getting bored listening to the one sided conversation, though he could probably guess quite accurately what his brother was requesting. He placed his cup on the coffee table and slid to the floor. He apologized to Tempest as he crawled over her until he was between Sam’s legs. Sam had his head tilted back and was staring at the ceiling, a string of ‘yeah’s and ‘of course’ falling from his lips. Gabriel reached forward and began unbuckling Sam’s pants. He watched as Sam’s head quickly swung forward to stare at him owlishly, a bitch-face already in place as Gabriel grinned cheekily and undid his pants, nuzzling his erection through the thin material of his boxers. Sam’s breath hitched and Gabriel had to stifle a laugh as Sam quickly scrambled for an explanation as to why he was suddenly short of breath.

“Yes, Cas. We’ll pick you up tomorrow after the store closes so you can get a gift for my brother. I’ll be more than happy t- ah! Ah, no, sorry. The dog, uh.. Tempest uh.. did something. Yeah. I’ll be more than happy to help, we’ll be there at six, so be sure to be ready. Yeah, talk to you- shit- ah no, Tempest. Yeah. Tomorrow. Bye!”

Sam dropped the phone heavily on the couch and thread his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, pulling him off his dick with a, “You fucking weasel.”

Gabriel grinned as Sam reached down and dragged the smaller man onto his lap. He kissed him soundly, rutting against Gabriel’s behind through the soft material of his pj pants. It didn’t take much time for Gabriel’s pants to be around his thighs and two of Sam’s thick fingers pumping into him. He took a moment to thank his lube stashed in the couch as he mouthed at Sam’s neck, arching his back to push more down on the fingers.

“Jesus, Sam. You sure know how to treat a lady.” He gasped, his fingers digging painfully into Sam’s shoulders as he rolled his hips. Their dicks slid deliciously together and Sam sharply inhaled before he pulled his fingers out and slid more down the couch until his ass was barely on the couch cushions. Gabriel got up and waited for Sam to slick himself up and give him the okay to climb back on.

They groaned in tandem as Gabriel slowly sunk down on Sam’s cock, biting his lip as he spread his thighs wider so he’d be fully seated. Of course, being on a couch that meant it wasn’t a walk in the park to spread them as much as they could be spread, but it worked. He lifted himself up and lowered a few times before Sam’s large hands slid down his back and grabbed hold of his ass, turning the gentle rhythm into a hard, fast fuck. Gabriel was all but chanting Sam’s name as the taller man latched onto his neck as he came. Gabriel sagged and slid off, his own erection twitching with his heart beat. Sam was gasping, boneless on the couch as his dick continued to throb. Gabriel slowly began to pump his dick but his hand was soon swatted away and Sam finished him off with his amazing mouth.

By the time they curled back up, fresh as a daisy after a shower, the fire was dying, the hot coco was cold, but they both had a smile on their faces.

“Merry Christmas, Gabe.” Sam murmured, pecking him on the forehead.

“Merry it’s-not-even Hanukkah-let-alone-Christmas, Sam.”


End file.
